


Free to Lore You to the Depths of a Siren's Soul

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Love Can Be a Trap That Sets You Free [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Imprisonment, Mentions of Murder, Siren Lore, Sirens, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Lore for the sirens in my Siren AU. Six sirens were created thousands of years ago. Their identities are revealed and their origins are explained. Contains aesthetics I made to provide visuals.
Series: Love Can Be a Trap That Sets You Free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602292
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says in the summary and tags. Here is some information on the sirens in my Siren AU (that has grown far bigger than it was originally supposed to be).

Sirens were born from stardust from the Water Stars that fell in the ocean. The magic of the Water Stars coupled with the ocean’s water formed conscious beings like none that had ever existed before. There are six sirens – one coming from each Water Star. They are as much sisters as they are strangers to each other. They knew each other and would explore the oceans together before they were trapped in the caves and separated with their memories of all previous life erased.

Sirens have a more limited range of emotions since they are in essence ocean and magic but that makes them more passionate in everything they feel. They are prone to show both protectiveness over what they think deserves it and anger towards those who have wronged them. They can be volatile creatures and the nature of their emotions translates into dark magic running through their veins and making up a substantial part of their beings. It doesn’t mean that they can’t love but they love like the ocean. They provide shelter in the vastness of their beings until you disrespect them and make them turn on you, which is why people always drown in their embrace without exception. They don’t know how to love a siren without trying to possess her and offend her in the process.

The way sirens feel and react makes them perfect for guardians of treasures which is why they were all trapped as such. In order to protect the magic in their new domains they were all given knowledge of all species that exist or have existed. They’re also able to give life to plants and animals that will make up the defense system of their caves. Plants grow on their tails (like the ones on Griffin’s in “Your Call”) while animals get born from cocoons formed by the siren’s hair. Both are painful processes as the siren has to give some of her life energy to the new organism she is creating and that weakens her and can even threaten her life if she is not careful not to create too many organisms too fast. Griffin, personally, was a bigger fan of plants and she loved having pretty flowers to look at when her cave was dark and boring but she also loved the company of her crow and snake. It added a bit more movement to the staleness of her cave, yet she didn’t feel like making more animals when it was just too much trouble. Especially when she also had the bugs.

Sirens are naturally tempting to all sentient creatures with their beauty and the call of magic that comes from them. Different beings are just drawn to them differently. Animals seek the energy and even healing power a siren could spare on them (and sirens do because they are part of nature and they feel protective over it, especially if it’s sea life) while humans are more drawn by the beauty and power that sirens possess. Sirens are gifted with the ability to read into the hearts of every being that approaches them and see what it desires as a defense mechanism to keep them safe from anything and anyone approaching them with bad intentions.

Sirens can speak the languages of every sentient being which means not just the different languages that humans and humanoid creatures use but also the languages of animals. It is a way to communicate with everything that approaches them and helps them best protect themselves or help whoever or whatever gets close to them. They also speak the language of the waves which only sea creatures understand and it is their native language. Their names are woven from the sounds of the sea and no one who lives on land can pronounce them.

Sirens don’t dream as they are an extension of the ocean and everything they feel pours out immediately. There is nothing they can keep in their subconscious that could prompt dreams. They hardly have a subconscious at all when they are beings of instinct and passion. They don’t cry either when all sadness instantly turns into anger and restlessness or thirst for revenge, and helplessness is simply not something that they’re familiar with. They aren’t even vulnerable to death when they are one with the endlessness of the ocean and they certainly don’t give up in the face of anything else. There is nothing that can withstand the pull of their voices unless it is made of Water Stars essence just like they are.

Sirens don’t have a conscience and aren’t moved by anyone’s morality. They are as impartial to that as the ocean itself is and do what their instincts push them to do. They only listen to their hearts and don’t hesitate to harm anyone when ruled by their violent emotions. They are (were) curious creatures mostly minding their own business and not interacting with any dry-land creatures unless something about them caught the sirens’ attention. They are always tempted to explore everything they can find even if their interest isn’t caused by anything specific. They aren’t drawn in by the need to learn more or by the beauty of anything they see. They just love to interact with new things until the urge to swim with the waves pulls them away. 

(Griffin keeps exploring every little thing that grabs her attention as if she has all the time in the world even after Valtor turns her into a human. She gets better at concentrating on what is important at the moment but her curiosity for the world outside never lessens and Valtor thinks that is because she was trapped away from anything new for so long and even burning a part of her essence away couldn’t get rid of that when it had become a fundamental need of hers.)

Sirens don’t feel shame either even if they have a definition of the word to help them in their interactions with humans. They don’t really understand the feeling even if they know what it entails and it has left them trading underwater treasures they’ve found with humans to get a better idea of it when having it described to them by someone who can actually feel it. They have a lot of things that they understand only in definition and not truly in the core of the concept and they’ve kept looking for ways to fix that and get as close to the feeling as they can, their curiosity piqued even when they don’t necessarily need that knowledge.


	2. Griffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sirens don’t really have human names but I’ll be using them for convenience (and Griffin got hers when she was turned into a human).)

Griffin was born in the light caught in a tangle of seaweeds and her eyes captured the sunlight reflected in the water in them. Her hair became purple just like her tail that had flowers constantly growing between the scales so Griffin often lounged on a cliff or on the sand in the shallows to let the flowers soak up the sunlight they needed to bloom even more beautiful than the magic in her body could make them in the dark waters over the ocean bottom. She didn’t quite enjoy the scorching rays of the sun with her pale skin but the blossoms on her tail brought her joy like few other things could so she made the sacrifice.

Her favorite time of the day was the sunset when she could actually look at the light her eyes had sealed in them but the beauty of the stars was just as close. She loved how they could shine among the darkness around like small pearls that the black sky couldn’t swallow. She had also seen the way people used them to navigate the waters they didn’t belong in.

The ones she saw did no harm and only tried to get home safely she sent on their way with a reassurance whispered to the sea to diminish the chances it would drown them. The ones that held no care for the sea and wanted to exploit it or use it to harm other people she made sure to sink either by luring them to jump away from the safety of the ship with the command of her voice or by using her song to awake the destructive force of the waves and lead them into battle that no mortal could win. The sirens were part of the ocean and it was part of them so they were in nature like it and it acted with their intentions. Her song could summon a storm that had been a safe distance away and even invisible to the crew of the ship that had drawn her wrath and she used that ability letting her voice soak the waves and move them with her wishes even when she knew it could get her captured by those seeking to imprison all sirens.

She left the bodies for the ocean to claim as she went through the parts of the world above the sinking ship had carried. Books always got destroyed when they were touched by water so she tried to save them before that happened. She’d learned that most of the books she got her hands on were the ship’s log even if she couldn’t read. As long as she could make her way to shore with the book still dry, she could find someone who could tell her what it said. She’d been dismissed by people when she’d asked as they said she had no business with books anyway. Some of those lived and some didn’t - depending on how wisely they chose their words and whether the ocean in her veins was calm that day or not.

There were those who helped her, though. Individuals of passionate curiosity such as herself who spent hours reading to her, some even going as far as to bring their own books to show her. There was that one that even taught her to read but her ability only encompassed one language in the endless ocean of those so she still needed help from people most of the time when it came to reading.

She was happy to trade knowledge for the underwater world when it helped spread the information and keep it alive. There was so much beauty to be seen under the surface and she always took care of plants she found on the bottom. She made every corner of the ocean her own personal garden and she wished to pass the knowledge for sea life she had to give the chance to the incredible species the sea was a home to to keep living no matter what would happen to them. People somehow always managed to survive and preserve their knowledge.

Some of the people she met were artists and even drew forms of sea life from her descriptions. A lot of what the land inhabitants got from her remained safe even after sirens became vile creatures luring sailors to their death to feed on them in people’s minds. They were no longer free to roam the oceans and make a name for themselves and even if Griffin couldn’t remember the days of freedom, her heart longed for a bigger cave that she could fill with plants. They hurt far less to create from her own life force and she found them the perfect sight to make her prison more bearable even if it was dark. Her eyes still held the sunlight in the midst of which she’d been born and helped her see the beautiful colors of her plants.


	3. Ediltrude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sirens don’t really have human names but I’ll be using them for convenience.)

Ediltrude was born in the middle of a current near the shine of a shell. The first thing she did was take the shell which opened under the sway of the magic inside her to reveal a pearl inside that she was fascinated with.

She used stems from underwater plants to make herself a ring with the pearl before she went looking for more. She found other underwater treasures to adorn her long black hair and her tail with, and even her neck as she figured out a way to make herself necklaces as well. She had so many that she couldn’t carry all of them with her and had to leave them behind but the moment she found something new and shiny, she instantly forgot about the trail of jewelry she was leaving behind.

She even found a way to change the natural maroon of her tail with help from various sea creatures that used self-produced pigments to camouflage. She wasn’t even using her magic to sway them into helping her - not to her knowledge at least - and she learned that animals were drawn to her. They liked her and she liked them. Especially those with elongated bodies or limbs such as octopuses, squids, eels, sea snakes and so on. She liked the way they could wrap around her and make her feel safe, calm the franticness always rushing through her veins when she’d been born in the midst of a rush of water. Everything inside her was always working at a speed so high that it felt like she’d disintegrate and there’d be nothing left of her but the animals practically flocking to her chased that away and left her with comfort instead.

She fought quite a few battles with sailors trying to catch and kill her companions. Her beauty was powerful on its own and she hardly needed to strain her voice to lure the fishermen to their death when their instincts weren’t quite so sharp once they had to face her and thinking about anything but her pretty face and enchanting voice became hard.

There were those humans that she found herself trading with, however. She would bring them underwater treasures for dry-land ones. Their jewelry was different, made from materials that were unfamiliar to her and shined so brightly she herself could hardly resist the pull. People seemed eager to trade for things they could never dream of getting their hands on on their own and even more so once she found her special ability.

She was trading with one of the ships that she knew were safe not just for her but for the sea life as well when the ocean started raging and threw the captain overboard. She saved her, though she nearly lost hold of the woman when she felt the flow of her life under her fingers. She could feel the turns it took and where it stopped and the feeling struck her with how unfamiliar it was when she’d only felt the endless flow of her own life and the ocean.

It turned out people were curious about those things, however, and that kind of information was even more valuable to them than the treasures of the sea. She had no trouble proving the truth of her ability when she could see the flow of events that had already passed when she touched the aura around the person, could feel where their soul was coming from and where it was going. It gave her the opportunity to get the jewelry she wanted safely, without risking using her song to sway the will of those she was negotiating with and exposing herself and the other sirens to danger when they could be traced via their voices.

Not all people were satisfied with pearls and fortune telling, though. She got caught in a net and the thought that it was a mistake quickly died when she saw the greedy glint in the captain’s eyes as he looked at the painting that her tail was like he wanted to cut it off and hang it on his wall as a trophy. She was so enraged she tore the net and strangled him with her bare hands, her tail sending his crew overboard and into the boiling sea. She had the strength of the ocean currents in her and was a home to their violent force. She didn’t need her song to sever one’s flow of life, especially after she’d felt how fragile it was.

The memory made her more wary of people than she was of those who had the power to truly hurt her and she used her magic to foresee a shipwreck and go gather the jewelry scattered on the ocean floor rather than trade. She even sank a few ships with her singing when a rather exquisite piece of jewelry caught her eye even from deck.

It did ultimately lead to her imprisonment and even with her memory erased, she could tell there was something missing. She would have the rare luck that whoever came to her cave wore jewelry that she could snatch for herself once they were dead. And she had the company of all the snakes she created - some with shiny nacred scales and others black like her hair and invisible in the darkness of the cave. They blended with the floor of the cave and even if any intruder could smuggle in light through the magical defenses, it wouldn’t help against the snakes and their plain but effective camouflage. Just like she couldn’t be spotted in the blackness of the waters of her prison and she was safe from the people at least.


	4. Zarathustra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sirens don’t really have human names but I’ll be using them for convenience.)

  


Zarathustra was born in the blood stained water that was the aftermath of a gruesome whale murder caused by humans. Part of the whale’s soul was still there and got tangled into Zarathustra’s own when she was being created from the stardust of the Water Stars. It remained as a ghost in her own body and its anguish possessed her like a demon.

The effects were visible in her own appearance. She didn’t have the beauty of the other sirens. She was more monstrous with her sharp teeth and small spikes coming out of her back - both meant to protect her from the cruel world she’d been forced into from the moment of her creation. The webbing between her fingers was to give her more speed in the water if she were chased so that she could avoid the fate of the poor whale and her scales were hard as stone to keep away anything that could try to penetrate them and spill her blood. The dead essence inside her made her hair short which prevented her from being able to create animals. It was barely enough to create a cocoon big enough for an insect and what life she could create always died soon after. She couldn’t give life when she had the rot of death deep in her core.

All of that became painfully clear pretty soon so she set out to protect the animals that were already alive and make sure that they would stay that way. It wasn’t all selfless but she had to do it because she would be driven insane otherwise. Thanks to the suffering engraved all over her being from the very start of her life, she could feel the anguish of any animal in the same water body as her and there were a lot of those agonizing close by and far away when there were so many people willing to hurt sea life. That was the preferable option, though, since she could stop it but interfering was much harder when it was just the natural order that was killing the animals and she couldn’t do anything about it and had to listen to the wails of the dying souls that she couldn’t escape from.

Even though she was born close to the surface - like Griffin who was almost always half out the water - she wasn’t curious about the world above. No more than she was curious about the world below when she only felt pain coming from both of them. It was the humans that she truly had a problem with when without their murderous pursuits she never would have been turned into the pitiful creature that was always in pain that she was. It was only the presence of her sister - Ediltrude - that allowed her some peace of mind when the other siren had close relations with almost all underwater creatures. Perhaps it was that that gave her some respite from the constant agony she was in when Ediltrude was enchanting every animal around her and they were busy soaking up her presence so they were all safe. She even made one of the largest predators in the sea they were currently passing through seem like a cuddly companion when it wasn’t killing left and right and causing more agony to attack her. It had her staying with Ediltrude as much as she could when the other siren didn’t seem to mind the company. There always came a moment when they had to part ways, though, as Ediltrude was lured away by some human jewelry shiner than the ones she could make her at the bottom of the ocean which she never left whenever there was a ship above.

She did her best to avoid people at all costs when their cruelty was whispering threats in her ears from inside her own bones and their loudness made her startle with its continuous harshness. It was different from the cries of the dying creatures all around her when those were scared and helpless and humans sounded menacing. They were menacing so she tried to stay away and convince her sister to do the same but Ediltrude would just laugh and tell her they had nothing to fear when people had to be afraid of them.

She wasn’t convinced in that, couldn’t be with the screaming horrors in her own essence, but she came into possession of her own powers and courage by necessity when she’d had enough. She wrecked a ship completely on her own by speeding into it like a charging bull and plowing a hole so big into it it sank in a minute. She wasn’t going to waste her singing on those who’d caused her suffering for so long, and she wasn’t sure it would have been as effective anyway. The tragedy in the midst of which she’d been born had stained that as well and her singing wasn’t quite as enchanting as that of the other sirens. The violence and rage she’d absorbed from the moment of her creation were just as powerful a weapon, however, and served her well.

She was taking ships down wherever she went with little regard to who was on board. It didn’t matter anyway. The sea was not a place for humans and she was determined to make sure they would all stay on land where she wouldn’t have to suffer for their crimes. She had all the power, speed and outrage she needed to complete her mission and not even the horrified gasps of the people who looked at her as if she were a monster just because she’d been unfortunate enough to absorb their own monstrosity and try to protect herself from it could sway or scare her. She’d found that inner strength Ediltrude had said should make them all afraid and it was working its wonders.

The only hobby she managed to pick amongst all the destruction was finding messages in bottles and pulling them out to let them in the water without the protection of the glass. The messages were completely destroyed in seconds proving that no part of humans and their lifestyle belonged in water. She would keep the bottles as tokens of that truth but she was always moving across seas and even worlds and leaving the glass around posed the risk of it potentially harming sea creatures swimming around that didn’t know better. So she would take the bottles and swim as close as she would go to shore before tossing the glass on the beach and listening to it crack. It would be a sweet revenge of irony to leave the bottles ashore whole when the messages they carried weren’t inside them anymore but there was something to be found in the broken pieces of them as well, knowing that whoever sent them had their hopes shattered on a dirty beach just like humans left the oceans and their life.

She’d hardly ever used her singing but she still got imprisoned in a cave when the trail of destruction she left behind wasn’t hard to follow. She couldn’t really fill her own cave with life like she knew the other sirens would when whatever creature could get born from her frail and short hair died soon after and hardly any plants grew on the hard scales of her tail. She finally had some peace of mind when she was the only inhabitant of her small black lake and she had nothing to miss when she couldn’t remember Ediltrude and her powerful laughter. She could sleep away the rest of her eternal life at the bottom without caring for intruders when she didn’t have many security measures to get rid of them. She wouldn’t come out whenever anyone found her lake and if they dared walk in, she would kill them with any of the special characteristics none of her sisters had when they hadn’t been born in the center of human madness.


	5. Icy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sirens don’t really have human names but I’ll be using them for convenience.)

Icy was born in freezing cold waters that remained in the core of her essence making her the coldest being to inhabit any ocean. Her hair was white and the scales of her tail were silvery if you could see them through the ice always covering the surface of her body and spreading in the water around her. She could cover the surface of the water with ice for miles in the distance and effectively seal you underneath to drown, never having to come near you.

She despised humans for their mortality and fragility and loved to prove to them how useless they were by wrecking their ships. She would send a splash of water towards the ship with her tail but by the time it had reached the ship, it would have turned into ice falling on top of it like a block of stone and crushing it or raining on the passengers in the form of icicles, depending on what she was aiming for. Humans were only good for getting destroyed and she loved doing it when there was nothing else worth exploring other than how many ways you can sink a ship.

She loved to get creative with the ice she could spread around thanks to the cold running in her veins but she never used her singing to do it. Not because of those who could use the sound to track and imprison her but because humans were unworthy of her wasting it on them and it was so much more fun to use the ice instead. She could experiment and learn all the things she could do with the strange ability she possessed to freeze everything around her. Even the warmest waters would turn to ice the moment her body touched them and even if she couldn’t control whether the process was happening or not, she could control how exactly it was happening. She could choose how to shape the weapon she was using and she loved to find different ways of making those who didn’t belong in sea suffer the cruelty that it could meet them with.

Sea life didn’t much care for her so she didn’t exactly care for it either. It was the cold that was pushing away most life forms except for the other sirens who were immortal and could survive her ice as well as melt it with their song. The only times she showed interest in sea life was when there were humans trying to capture sea creatures. It was less done out of concern and more as a testament to the power she held. Not just her ability but also the power she possessed over the ocean and its inhabitants as she didn’t let anyone else claim it. If anything, those were all her waters when she could freeze them all and kill anything living in them. It was just her will that alived life at sea to thrive and she loved to remind every creature that tried to oppose her of that.

She even attacked other sea inhabitants like mermaids that had gotten into her way and tried to lecture her on restricting the damage her ice was doing to the ocean life. She was leaving such a clear trail behind that she was found even when she hadn’t sang in order to be tracked. She wasn’t careful with the path of destruction she was leaving behind and even the extra magic from the artifacts she’d acquired from the few ships that had carried something actually useful couldn’t save her from ending up imprisoned in a cave.

There were no plants that could grow on her tail when it was always covered in ice and even if they managed to find a crack in it to grow through, the cold of her body froze the water in them and killed them instantly. She wouldn’t even try to create animals as she didn’t want them anywhere near her hair and feeding on her life energy. She didn’t need them anyway when she already had the best defense system. A layer of ice was covering the surface of her lake. It was so thick that no tool or magic could get through it. No one would be able to break through except for Icy herself but she didn’t have a reason to when she didn’t want to see any of the people who would come in so she buried herself back in the ice she’d come from to make her plans for freedom.


	6. Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sirens don’t really have human names but I’ll be using them for convenience.)

Darcy was born in the deepest parts of the ocean, the kingdom of darkness. It was in her veins so she could see through it but nothing and no one could see her when she was concealed between the threads of black. It was the perfect place for her to hide as she ran her experiments with the life around.

She would use her song to sway the sea creatures into seeing what she wanted them to and she messed with their minds to see what reactions she could get. It was intoxicating to know she had the power to make the giants of the sea cower away like small fish while the tiniest crabs attacked creatures a hundred times their size under the influence of the visions she forced on them with her song. Jellyfish were one of the few species that were resistant to her tricks when they didn’t have brains and still remained a challenge while everything else became boring. It had been fun to mess with the inferior forms of life for a while but soon it became predictable and she set out to look for new excitement.

The first time she felt the rays of the sun on her skin it nearly burned her when it was too bright for her pale flesh that had only seen the absolute darkness of the bottom of the ocean. The one valuable thing it taught her was that her tail could change colors when it reflected the light in a different angle and the natural dark purple it was could turn into a completely new color. It even stayed that way as if the light was caught inside it and was hypnotized. It could be useful if she needed camouflage but she already had something far better.

Darkness was her best friend and she only showed above the surface of the ocean at night when the only light was coming from the moon and it couldn’t hurt her when it was paler than her. She had plenty of opportunities to hurt others, though, when ships were such easy targets at night. They couldn’t even see her coming and she could take her pick between guiding them right into a shipwreck or hypnotizing the crew into throwing themselves overboard. Both were tempting options but she usually favored the one where she got to fool them into choosing their death. Especially when there was some arrogant boy playing captain that thought he had any chance against the sea and against her.

She always went after those, sometimes even pretending she was a mermaid that had come to the rescue and kissing them to feel their struggle up close the moment she saw their deepest desire and released it in their minds to become their worst fear with a little guidance from her song. It was so satisfying to feel their pointless struggle as they filled with fear weighing them down like an anchor and she was thrilled to let them go and watch them sink down where the dark abyss would claim them. She was feeding the hungry depths of the ocean she’d come out of and having her own fun. She even made crew members jump overboard one by one sometimes, letting the others try to steer the ship out of danger or even more foolishly try to save their comrade from her clutches while she was busy drowning the unfortunately stupid soul before she came back for the rest of them.

There were those few she got to deserted islands in the middle of the ocean where no one would find them to keep as toys for as long as they could live. She’d use her song to call them to shore every time she returned to the island and would dispose of them once she got bored if they didn’t manage to die on their own. Some were survivors and she loved drowning the fight out of them after they’d put so much into just staying alive, hoping to be rescued. There was no rescuing them from her. She wasn’t even scared of those who had set out to imprison all sirens. She thought she could outsmart them.

She tried her hand at that. She used squid ink to blend in fully with the darkness she’d been born into, sure that no one would be able to find her when she wasn’t even moving but she got caught and even the illusions she could inflict upon living creatures didn’t save her. She was trapped in a cave - just like all of her sisters - that she filled with other creatures like her that could see in the dark and would have the advantage against intruders. The surface of the lake she covered with water lilies to make it look inviting after the horrors of the dry land in her cave just in case anyone managed to get through those. She sure hoped someone would, otherwise she would get bored all alone. But she was at home in the black waters of her lake and she had the advantage of appearances on her side even when the powerful illusion-inducing effects of her voice were chained to the bottom of the lake and she couldn’t quite use them anymore.


	7. Stormy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sirens don't really have human names but I'll be using them for convenience.)

Stormy was born in the middle of a storm in the ocean and the roaring of the waves was sealed in the core of her being just like the feeling of a lightning running through her has refused to leave her body. Felling the electricity course through her was a level of invincibility she couldn’t reach any other way. The lightnings fried her ability to create both plants and animals with her life energy but they couldn’t kill her when she was immortal. They only left her hungry for more so she was up at the surface more often than not, waiting for a storm to come.

There was nothing quite like the crackling in the air as the electricity gathered and the storm started. It was pure power that, combined with that of the ocean inside and around her, made for an unforgettable feeling nothing else could live up to. It was only a shame that she couldn’t absorb the lightnings and use them against her targets. But it seemed like feeling them run through her and try to hurt her only to fail was as far as they could go in being useful. That was okay, though. She had other ways of destroying.

Feeling the mighty sound of thunders above her gave her an idea as to how to use her own voice to its full potential. Instead of bothering with singing, she could use the raw power of it. First, as a sonar to find her target and once she was close to the ship, she could let the sound waves coming from her vocal cords destroy the wooden construction. They were all frail compared to the power of her voice and gave way so easily, as if they were paper boats in the ocean that hadn’t had the providence to stick to the puddle they could survive in. It was so easy to annihilate them.

However, the danger of getting imprisoned reared its head on the horizon and no storm could make it go away so she had to switch tactics. She couldn’t risk getting captured and torn away from the storms she loved so dearly. She couldn’t imagine not feeling the lightnings hissing under her skin or the rain pouring down violently as if trying to whip the sea and punish it for letting the sun cause its water to evaporate and rise up in the sky, for giving some of its might away. She had no intention of making the same mistake even if it meant that she had to stop using her voice when it was the one thing they could find her through.

She still had the strength of her tail that could send monstrous waves towards the ships as it hit the water and made it rise whether it wanted to or not. And she still had her speed. She could swim so quickly in circles that her momentum pulled in the water around to force it into a whirlpool ready to spin a ship until there was nothing left of it but splinters. It was just as effective and violent as her voice had been and she settled for that option when it meant she could enjoy her storms still.

It was that love that got her captured when a storm was used against her and she found herself imprisoned in a cave, all memories wiped from her head but the emptiness where the electricity was supposed to run through her still loose and rampant in her body. That feeling of loss made her all the more violent when she didn’t know what to fill it with and she sure was glad that all intruders came right to her when they stumbled upon her cave. With no other defense system than herself, she got to dispose of them all and use the violence in her body for something other than it hurting her.


End file.
